wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Fun on Toad's iPod!
Hopping on this fresh new bandwagon! Episode 1: The Birth Popular Song (feat. Ariana Grande) (MIKA) Run (Ben Kweller) Lolita (Lana Del Rey) Ringtone (Weird Al Yankovic) Fantasy (MS MR) The King Is Half-Undressed (Jellyfish) California Man (Cheap Trick) I'm In Love With My Car (1991 Remix) (Queen) With Ur Love (feat. Mike Posner) (Cher Lloyd) Die Young (Ke$ha) Episode 2: The Childhood Years Just The Way You Are (Bruno Mars) Trapped in the Drive-Thru (Weird Al Yankovic) Obsessions (Marina and the Diamonds) Word Crimes (Weird Al Yankovic) Sex Yeah (Marina and the Diamonds) Seaside Rendezvous (Queen) The Ballad of Mona Lisa (Panic! At the Disco) Like A Boss (The Lonely Island) Better Left Unsaid (Ariana Grande) Domino (Jessie J) Episode 3: The Rebel Alliance Strikes Bella Belle (The Electric Swing Circus) Troublemaker (feat. Flo Rida) (Olly Murs) Why Is It Always This Way? (Ramones) Close But No Cigar (Weird Al Yankovic) Furr (Blitzen Trapper) Dear Future Husband (Meghan Trainor) All Night Long (feat. Missy Elliott & Timbaland) (Demi Lovato) Mary Jane Holland (Lady Gaga) Daydreamin' (Ariana Grande) Stereo Hearts (feat. Adam Levine) (Gym Class Heroes) Episode 4: The Abduction The Diary of Horace Wimp (Electric Light Orchestra) Really Don't Care (feat. Morgan James) (Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox) Stand (Lenny Kravitz) A Little Less Conversation (Elvis Presley) Riding A Black Unicorn... (Aurelio Voltaire) Riptide (Vance Joy) Both Of Us (feat. Taylor Swift) (B.o.B) Happy Birthday To Me (Cracker) The Lazy Song (Bruno Mars) Blue Jeans (Lana Del Rey) Episode 5: "a steaming pile of SHIT" --Mister.. E. Borderline (Amanda Jenssen) Ghost In the Machine (B.o.B) Barnyard In Orbit (Perrey & Kingsley) Dark Paradise (Lana Del Rey) Money Make Her Smile (Bruno Mars) Rocketeer (Far East Movement) Batman vs. Sherlock Holmes (Epic Rap Battles of History) Radioactive (Imagine Dragons) Wild Ones (feat. Sia) (Flo Rida) Right There (feat. Big Sean) (Ariana Grande) Episode 6: HE Numb (Marina and the Diamonds) Let Go For Tonight (Foxes) Buzzcut Season (Lorde) When I Was Your Man (Bruno Mars) Whose Authority (Nada Surf) I Will Dance (When I Walk Away) (Katzenjammer) Thrift Shop (feat. Wanz) (Macklemore & Ryan Lewis) Brave (Sara Bareilles) Overture (Katzenjammer) Honeymoon Avenue (Ariana Grande) Episode 7: HAS Last Nite (The Strokes) Put Your Hearts Up (Ariana Grande) Knock Knock (Nikki Yanofsky) Rather Be (feat. Jess Glynne) (Clean Bandit) Him (Lily Allen) Day of the Dead (Voltaire) Play the Guitar (feat. André 3000) (B.o.B) I Want Candy (Bow Wow Wow) Hey You Beautiful (Olly Murs) The One That Got Away (Katy Perry) Episode 8: We're Back! Do What You Want (Drake Bell) Swan's Splashdown (Perrey & Kingsley) Jamming (Bob Marley) Diamonds (Rihanna) California Man (Cheap Trick) Yolo (feat. Adam Levine & Kendrick Lamar) (The Lonely Island) Paradise (Coldplay) Donatella (Lady Gaga) Almost Is Never Enough (Ariana Grande & Nathan Sykes) Video Games (Lana Del Rey) Episode 9: Expand Dong Drunk In Love (feat. Cristina Gatti) (Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox) Just Desserts (Marina and the Diamonds & Charli XCX) The Sailor Song (Toy-Box) Billionaire (feat. Bruno Mars) (Travie McCoy) Tennis Court (Lorde) Army Of Two (Olly Murs) You're My Best Friend (Queen) Both Of Us (feat. Taylor Swift) (B.o.B) Kiss You (One Direction) This Is What Makes Us Girls (Lana Del Rey) Episode 10: NO STYLE The Diary of Horace Wimp (Electric Light Orchestra) Birdhouse In Your Soul (They Might Be Giants) Miss Jackson (feat. Lolo) (Panic! At the Disco) Sheena Is A Punk Rocker (Ramones) Ramona (Ramones) Land of the Dead (Voltaire) Waterloo (ABBA) Applause (Lady Gaga) Gods & Monsters (Lana Del Rey) Born to Die (Lana Del Rey) Episode 11: @chxdigme Pancreas (Weird Al Yankovic) Mr. Saxobeat (Radio Edit) (Alexandra Stan) Annie Waits (Ben Folds) Time (Pink Floyd) Mr. Grey (The Len Price 3) Count On Me (Bruno Mars) Moonshine (Bruno Mars) Baby I (Ariana Grande) I Won't Give Up (Jason Mraz) Homewrecker (Marina and the Diamonds) Episode 12: That Time Nick Maiorano Blocked Me On Snapchat Froot (Marina and the Diamonds) Somewhere In Brooklyn (Bruno Mars) Zorbing (Stornoway) Japanese Woman Living In My Closet (Miniature Tigers) Ain't No Thang (Katzenjammer) Americano (Lady Gaga) Your Song (Ellie Goulding) Feel So Close (Calvin Harris) Without You(David Guetta feat. Usher) E.T. (Katy Perry)